


In This Californian King Bed

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, King sized bed, King-sized bed - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, M/M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, bed sharing, exhibitionist, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No-one questions it when Sam decides to book a room for the night. Dean starts to regret having to share the only king-sized bed in the room with his brother and an exhausted angel. Sam regrets not asking for 2 beds, like he was told.<br/>Until they actually have to share the bed, that is.<br/>A short Wincestiel smut fic.</p><p>I don't own anything! I wish i owned Cas though ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Forgets To Order Two Beds, Again!

No-one had questioned it when Sam said he wanted to book the room for the night. Dean sipped his beer in the car and waited for his tall brother to come back, and dangle the key invitingly.  
The familiar plaid shirt appeared from behind the door that had led to reception. Sam smiled and nodded to the room on the other side of the car-park.  
Dean started up Baby. The car roared, then purred as he reversed into a slow roll.  
“Hey,” He called out the window, “You did remember to get 2 beds didn’t you?”  
-  
He hadn’t.  
The pair stood in front of the only king sized bed that lay there, with 2 measly pillows and 3 layers of warmth, waiting.  
“God damn it Sammy, what did I tell you?” 

“You told him to get 2 separate beds.” Cas’ voice broke the tension. Both Winchester’s jumped. “And please do not use the Lord’s name in vain.”  
Dean looked at him. The angel was dishevelled, messy hair, and a raindrop falling down the side of his nose and into the corner of his mouth. Cas was exhausted, drenched, and obviously unprepared for anyone’s bullshit.

Dean stepped away from the scene and opened the bathroom door. He stepped up to the shower and turned it on. “We have a shower, clean yourself up…”   
Sam took the angel’s hand and led him into the small room.  
-  
Hours later, they all stood in front of the bed again, wanting to sleep but wanting to somehow get around having 3 men in the same bed.  
Cas adjusted Dean’s shirt on himself for the 10th time that hour. He muttered something about it being the wrong size for his vessel, but they ignored it.

“Alright…” Dean started, “Let’s just all get in and hope for the best.”  
“Is there a couch?” Cas asked, his eyes fluttering shut.  
“No,” Sam replied, timidly. Guilty.  
Dean stepped around the one side and got under the blanket. “Come on in Sam, I don’t bite much…”   
Sam pulled a face at him and crawled in. Cas hesitated to join them but stubbornly took up what the Winchester’s didn’t.  
-  
They lay there for, maybe half an hour.  
Sam fidgeted, but was closest to falling asleep from the three males.  
Dean was thinking about the last hunt.   
Which didn’t last long as a deep voice broke the soft sounds of breathing which had filled the room so humbly.  
“I’m gonna sleep on the floor,” The angel grunted and pulled himself up into a sitting position before standing up and turning on the lamp to it’s softest setting.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Sam said through gritted teeth, pulling Cas by the shirt and moving him back on the bed onto his back.  
“Sam, stop-”  
But the Moose lay across the annoyed angel, and proceeded to wiggle until he was fairly comfortable.  
“*No-one* is going to sleep on the floor tonight. If anything, it will be me for not ordering 2 beds.”   
Dean chuckled and leant on his side to watch the scene.  
“Sam, I want to sleep on-” Sam interrupted Cas by covering his mouth, with one of his own large ones. He shushed the angel.

Cas stayed unusually silent, watching the Winchester above him.  
Dean’s breath hitched as he watched.  
Sam took his hand away and grinned, quite satisfied, before lying back down.   
Cas breathed slowly. 

And Dean was shocked to find he was aroused. He cursed for his unreasonable amount of arousal at anything that happened, especially at night.  
He didn’t worry that it was because his brother as lying a little questioningly across an angel, no surely it was because he had always wanted to dominate a woman, like that, make her not be able to speak.  
Surely.


	2. Dean Likes a Show. (Even if it's his brother and an angel.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay, basically.  
> Gets more smutty as the chapters go.
> 
> (I'll only have maybe 4/5 small chapters of this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the grammar isn't perfect. But anyway...  
> Starting to get to the quick, hot stuff with Wincestiel.  
> But mostly, the pairings are Wincest and Samstiel.
> 
> Destiel will have it's time in the next chapter ;)
> 
> I still don't own any of the characters. :)

When he focused, Sam was back above Cas’ face.  
Castiel was wide-eyed and staring back.  
Tension was evident.  
Sam’s eyes flicked to Cas’ lip, and back, almost worried.  
The angel must have cut his lip in the s- “Can I kiss you?” Sam asked softly.  
Dean’s mouth hung upon a little. But he didn’t say a word.

Cas laughed softly, through exhaustion, and.. And…  
“Why not?” He answered.  
Dean nearly choked, but he kept watching. Definitely watching.

Sam stared for a few seconds longer then slowly bent down to Cas’ opening mouth and they both met with a small sucking noise. Sam made small movements to start off the kiss, testing the boundaries, then Cas pushed himself up and let his hand snake through Sam’s hair and keep him there. Sam made a small noise as one hand steadied himself on the bed, the other in the same position on the other side but playing with Cas’ shorter hair.

Sam pulled back after a moment or so, and grinned, wiping his mouth with his thumb. That’s when Dean moaned quietly. Fuck, that was hot.  
And then he properly cursed himself silently.  
Castiel moved up onto his elbow, the other hand pulling him back for another kiss, cocking his head toward Dean side.  
Sam moved further up Cas’ waist and started to unbutton the red plaid shirt.

“Alright, alright. Where’s my invitation?” Dean barked in envy. He was half hard and he wanted in.  
Sam pulled away again, and laughed deeply. He nodded for Dean to come closer. Dean did so quite swiftly, and dragged Sam, yes his own brother, in for a dirty, dirty kiss.  
Sam moaned and was immediately pushing Dean into the bed with his strong palms, still sitting on Cas. 

“Oh Sammy…” Dean groaned through the kiss. His fingers found Sam’s wrist, which were holding him up off the bed, and pulled it up. He pressed their palms together and intertwined their fingers.  
Cas grabbed Sam’s hips and was moving them in a motion over his own pelvis, hissing in arousal. Sam’s free hand moved to Cas’ chest to keep himself above the pair.

Dean slid his hand between the pair, squeezing Castiel’s growing erection through his jeans, and encouraging the taller Winchester to-  
“Fuck, Dean!” Sammy brushed himself against Dean’s knuckles.  
Cas sighed and arched up, with difficulty, into Dean’s palms. He mumbled something and closed his eyes.

Dean growled as his hand was effectively pinned between the pair. His other hand fell down to clothing, wondering which buttons to undo.  
He decided on his shirt, attempting weakly to push his the little holes over the buttons with his thumb and fingers.  
“Mph, Cas…” Sam moaned, biting down on the angel’s neck and sucking the skin into his mouth and biting down. Cas whimpered softly.

Dean was getting annoyed with his shirt, deciding to rip it off. As if on cue, Sam’s hand pressed down onto his chest and clenched his hand to scratch on Dean’s chest, pulling away from Cas.  
He bent down and trailed his tongue up Dean’s chest, then kissing underneath his chin and then pressing down on his throat as he held the skin between his teeth. Dean let out a shaky whimper.  
Sam laughed, but in an erotic sort of, low laugh.

Cas got onto one elbow, and started undoing Sam’s jeans, then straight to Dean’s.  
He slid his hands into Sam’s boxers, allowing a little noise to arise from Sam’s throat, and pulled out the long, hot, aching cock, and began to pump him slowly.  
Sam pulled away from Dean to exhale deeply and rut into Castiel’s fist. Dean looked down and was turned on even more by the view. 

“Sammy-” Dean murmured, breathless.  
Castiel looked at Dean with his large blue eyes, and grinned wickedly. For an angel, he was expert at being a fucking tease.  
Dean was tempted to touch himself, but, but god it was already dirty enough; just watching his brother sitting on him, moving against him and biting his lip. Castiel jerked him off faster and the young Winchester just smiled weakly and threw his head back, half-amused.  
“Oh! C-Cas…!” 

Dean reached for his jeans and pulled his own member out, masturbating furiously. It was way too hot to just watch. He needed, needed, the touch.  
“Fuck me, you both are a sight to see…” He grunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the story is too short, or in too many chapters for just some small-ish smut story, but publishing it in parts will actually make me want to keep typing it!!  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
